Seth and the Postgirl
by ColoursOfTheMoon
Summary: A happy ending for Seth! Fairly self-explanatory :D ooh and please review :
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the beginning! Enjoy! :D**

There was the flappering of post falling to the floor, shortly followed by a loud scream.

"Seth, get the door." Paul yelled from the kitchen, where he was peeling potatoes under the supervision of Emily. His hands were covered in cuts where he had peeled himself. Some were already half-healed despite the fact he had only started peeling potatoes a few minutes earlier.

Seth, clearly having only just woken up, possibly roused by Paul's yelling, staggered down the stairs, dressed only in a pair of Spiderman pyjama trousers.

"Why am I getting the door? You're the awakest one," he said blearily, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"Because you're the youngest...and errr...Emily needs me here," Paul answered smugly, nodding at his improvised excuse.

"But I...my pyj..." Seth sighed and resigned himself to answering the door. He shuffled from the kitchen, grabbing a milk carton as he went and gulping down its contents on his way.

He wrenched the door open and leaped back as a girl fell into the house, seemingly attached to the door.

"Err, hello. I'm sorry. I think I'm stuck." She looked up tentatively, "to the letterbox."

"Oh, OK. Erm, do you want some help?" he said, offering his hand.

"Yes please, but I'm really stuck!"

He knelt down beside her and examined the situation. "Uh-oh. I think...try and wiggle it this way a bit...bit further...erm, no."

He took hold of her hand shyly and was overcome by a feeling he now recognised form the memories of his pack-brothers. He felt a weight lift from his chest that he'd never even noticed was there. His heart soared and he finally truly understood why Sam would do anything for Emily, why Quil was content running after Claire, why Jared couldn't take his eyes off Kim whenever she was in the room. He would do all this and more for the girl sprawled on the hallway carpet next to him.

He turned to her almost involuntarily. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen; the vampires were nothing compared to this girl he now inexplicably knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He gulped and tore his eyes away from her face, turning back to the letterbox. He was suddenly very aware of his Spiderman-patterned trousers and bare chest.

He twisted her hand gently and as she gasped he flinched too; hating the idea he was causing her pain, even if unintentionally. "I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"Hey, what's happening in there?" Paul shouted through the open door.

"Nothing!" he replied, desperately hoping that Paul would not interfere.

His prayers were, unfortunately, unanswered, and Paul burst through the door, potato-peeler in hand. "What-?" he bounced over. "Are you-? BAH!!!" he erupted into laughter, bending over and convulsing.

"What is it, you two?" called Emily.

"You HAVE to see this!" Paul managed to shout between fits.

"No you don't!! She's fine!" Seth protested. Emily was intrigued by what sounded like a girl in pain on their doorstep, but Seth would be kind and her hands were covered in oil and herbs and she really needed to finish the chicken.

"Stop laughing Paul!" Seth complained. "I'm trying to get her out."

In one swift movement, Paul leaped forward and yanked the girls hand out of the letterbox.

"OW!" she cried and pulled it to her chest.

Seth desperately wanted to comfort her, to see if she was alright, but he needed to control himself, his vision was blurring in a horribly familiar way and his muscles were quivering. "You- you!" there was a pause as Seth attempted to find an insult worthy of heinous crime. A long list of profanities ran through his head- but he didn't want to offend the girl, and she was so much more important than his reputation for insults within the pack. "-idiot." He finished, lamely and closed his eyes, trying to beat the red-hot desire to hurt Paul spreading through him.

Emily rushed in and immediately took in Seth's expression. This was not good. "Seth? Seth, calm down. Paul, out. Now." She bent over the girl and helped her to her feet. "Are you OK? Would you like to come in for a cup of tea and a" -she glanced at the girl now bleeding hand- "a plaster?"

"Yes please. I'm Helena." she said, smiling warmly at Emily. She glanced at the still-shaking Seth and smirking Paul. "Will he be OK?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Come on, let's go in the kitchen. They'll join us in a minute- I hope." She finished grimly and led her into the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo!! We own nothing :( **

Seth was cursing himself. Normally he managed to ignore Paul's snide remarks and taunts, but today, he had hurt _her_. That was too much to bear.

He felt and urge to run, to be a wolf and sort his head out, but he wasn't ready to share his thoughts just yet, especially as he knew Paul was there. And Helena was in the next room. He just had to calm down a little more and then he could be with her.

"Ok, calm..." he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Seth. What did you do with my milk?" Emily accused from the doorway.

"Oh, erm, it's just here. I put it down somewhere when I was helping Helena." He blushed as he said her name, which Emily noticed and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you OK, Seth? Are you calm yet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked away from her inquisitive gaze. He picked up the milk carton and handed it to her sheepishly, avoiding her eyes. "Can I come in now?"

"I suppose so." She sighed. "Do you want tea too?"

"Is there sugar?" he asked hopefully.

"I think there's a bit left for you."

He grinned and they went back in the kitchen. Helena was sitting at the table with the box of plasters, peeling off the backing, one-handedly.

"Would you like some help?" Seth offered, sitting down next to her. She nodded and he took the plaster from her, removed the back quickly and gently pressed it onto her outstretched hand. There wasn't much bleeding, just a few little cuts.

"Thank you." She said, as he got another plaster for her. "For helping and everything." She seemed shy and fixed he eyes on her hand.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just sorry you had to endure Paul. He's a little violent." He grinned.

"Is he your brother?"

"No. Well, not officially. Kind of. We're, um, old family friends. There's a group of us who all grew up together."

"Oh. You seemed like brothers. You know, arguing and stuff."

"Paul just argues with everyone. But we are pretty close. He is basically my big brother."

"How do you like your tea, Helena?" Emily asked from the counter where she was pouring the hot water.

"Erm, just normal. Milk, no sugar."

"Lots of milk and lots of sugar! Please Em?"

"Yes, I know." She said rolling her eyes, but smiling. "Do you want to find some cake somewhere Seth?"

"Yup. Where is it?" he leaped up and went to the cupboards, rummaging through them hurriedly. He unpacked the first cupboard, throwing various tins and jars around the floor. A solitary tin of beans rolled across the floor and wound up at Emily's feet.

"Seth?" She asked, picking up the beans. "Do you think you could search a bit more, well, tidily?" Seth hung his head and Helena giggled softly into her mug. Seth was distracted by her, and forgot his current task. He knew he could never get sick of hearing Helena laugh, and would do almost anything to make her laugh again.

"Seth? How's the cake hunt going?" Emily asked, settling down into a chair. Seth recovered himself and continued to rifle through the cupboards until he found a somewhat battered biscuit tin.

"Found it, Em!!!" He announced, dropping the tin and slumping back into the chair next to Helena. "Why do you always hide it so well?"

"Seth, no offence, but you lot would eat my entire collection of cakes and biscuits given half the chance. Being able to hide them well is a necessary gift. Helena," she said, prising the lid off the biscuit tin. "Would you like some cake?"

"Yes please!" Helena said smiling.

"Shall I cut?" Seth offered and took a knife. He began to cut three large slabs off the cake and passed one to Helena and one to Emily before digging into his own slice of cake, taking massive bites at a time.

"Hmm...Seth-sized pieces. Don't feel obligated to eat it all if you don't want."

She giggled and Seth paused with his cake halfway to his mouth, listening. Emily kicked him swiftly but gently under the table. "Oh, um. Hey, why not have big pieces, its great cake!" Emily rolled her eyes but didn't reply. They all continued eating their cake in companionable silence for a while, Helena and Emily taking small ladylike bites and Seth attempting to fit the entire piece in his mouth.

There was a bang and Paul, accompanied by two more large boys came in through the back door. "Hey everyone! Emily, Seth-who's this?"

"Helena. She's um, just-"

"She got stuck in the letterbox and fell through the door!" Paul interrupted, laughing. Seth scowled at Paul, which made him laugh even louder.

"It was, well, less stupid than that. Don't misrepresent the situation, Paul. She hurt herself and it was your fault!"

"As usual." muttered the tallest of the three.

"Anyway, Helena, I'm Jacob, that's Embry. Nice to meet you. Can we have some cake, Emily?"

"Have you had enough, Helena?" Emily asked. Helena nodded. "Then yes, I suppose, but can you at least be a bit polite?"

"No!!" Paul yelled, as he dived for the cake, followed closely by Embry.

"Sam's just coming, by the way Emily." Said Jacob. "He had some business to finish up."

"Well, I'd better get going." Helena said and Seth leaped up with her and followed her out the door. "Thank you for everything, Emily."

"You don't have to go, you know." Seth told her. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, but I think your kitchen was going to get even fuller. Plus, I should probably get home anyway. I hope I'll see you soon, Seth." An involuntary shudder went through him as she said his name. It was the best feeling in the world. He opened the front door for her and she stepped out.

"I hope so too. You're welcome around here anytime, there's always someone around and they'll find me." He replied, taking in her appearance as well as he could, as he didn't know when he could see her again. Helena started down the path but Seth continued to watch from the doorway, even when he could no longer see her. He didn't even notice when one of the others approached him from the kitchen.

**Chapter 2!! Please review!! :)**


End file.
